El héroe nacido en las sombras
by Sei Sekihara
Summary: Despues de haber sido abandonado en la nada Kazuto es adoptado y entrenado por Madara pero esto es solo el comienzo de su largo viaje en busca de la verdad
1. Chapter 1

El héroe nacido en las sombras

mmm (humanos)

_mmm(la chica rubia)_

**mmm(demonio o ser espiritual)**_  
_

* * *

Prologo

Era un día caluroso y Madara Uchiha estaba caminando hacia la nada y oye un llanto

-Me pregunto quién estará llorando-dijo ya el viejo Uchiha

Madara se acerca al sonido y encuentra un bebe abandonado a su suerte y llorando

-Tú también estas solo he…otro más que caído por las injusticias de este mundo ninja… no hay otra opción yo te cuidare-dijo el frio Madara

Mientras el niño lanzaba un sonido de alegría

-Te tengo quedar un nombre… Te llamaras Kazuto Isamu serás el ninja más fuerte que exista y dominaras todo este mundo -dijo Madara con un futuro planeado para el niño

7 años después

Se ve un hombre de cabellos blancos y un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos peleando

-Vamos Kazuto muéstrame que has aprendido-dijo Madara bloqueando los ataques del ojiamarillo era una batalla de solo cuerpo a cuerpo Madara bloqueaba relajado y Kazuto hace su movida

-Toma esto sensei Raiton: Dengen ken (rayo: puño eléctrico)-dijo Kazuto golpeando a su mentor por sorpresa pero este le para el golpe con facilidad

-¿Que te pareció sensei?-pregunto su joven alumno con algunas heridas

-Bien hecho tengo que admitirlo lo has hecho bien pero te falta mucho control de tu chakra lo lograras con el tiempo por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en los elementos que controlas, sabemos que controlas rayo y viento tenemos que tratar de aumentar tu maestría con el rayo para pasar al viento aunque no me sorprendería que pudieras controlar los cinco elementos

-Sensei tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Por qué cree que controlare los cinco elementos como esta tan seguro que seré tan poderoso?-pregunto Kazuto a su sensei

-Cuando te encontré sabía que tu tenías bastante talento soy bueno para ver a la gente con talento confió bastante en mi juicio y espero muchas cosas de ti Kazuto - dijo Madara

-Si Sensei hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo este con una sonrisa

-Ahora sigamos entrenando

Pasaron unas horas después del entrenamiento

-Kazuto ven aquí un momento

-¿Ocurre algo sensei?-pregunto Kazuto

-Kazuto como sabes yo soy un Uchiha pero creo que los de algunos de esta generación no merecen mi apellido y tomaran el camino incorrecto

-¿Lo se sensei pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-se preguntó Kazuto

-Te pasare parte de mi sangre para que puedas obtener el sharingan-dijo el Uchiha impresionando a su alumno

-¿Eso es posible sensei?

-Si he hecho varias investigaciones y si es posible la diferencia es que puede cambiar dependiendo del usuario pero tendrá varias de las habilidades del sharingan así que a partir de ahora eres un Uchiha Kazuto-respondió el ahora sonriente Madara cosa que sorprendió al niño ya que era la primera vez que veía sonreír a su mentor pero también se sintió feliz de tener un apellido

-De acuerdo empecemos

Madara empezó el ritual le inyecto su sangre a Kazuto

-Listo te tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarte pero tomate tu tiempo

-Gracias sensei

8 años después

Hay unos mercenarios tratando de violar a una joven mujer y aparece una figura, un joven de cabello negro y ojos amarillos fríos con una camisa manga corta y una chaqueta cerrada de color negro y un símbolo de dragon en la espalda (imagínense a la chaqueta de Kirito de Sword Art Online)

-Vamos chica déjate tocar-dijo uno de los hombres

-Que creen que hacen bastardos-dice el joven

-Nada divirtiéndonos chico ¿o tú también la quieres?

-No, yo quiero matarlos-hablo el chico lanzándole un kunai en la cabeza a uno de los hombres sorprendiéndolos –Monstruo-grito uno de ellos lanzándose con la espada tratando de cortarlo pero el joven lo esquivaba con facilidad y saca un kunai de su manga y se lo clava en la garganta-Quien eres- pregunto el último de los hombres asustado-Yo soy Okami no shi (el lobo de la muerte)-dijo con frialdad-Que imposible eres el mercenario de clase s por favor perdona mi vida-dijo aquel hombre rogando-Una escoria como tu merece morir Raiton: Denki no ken(espada eléctrica)-le entierra la espada al corazón el joven se le acerca a la chica aterrada-tranquila todo acabo no te preocupes-aclaro el Joven misterios-porque me salvaste-pregunto la chica-No me gusta ver a las personas siendo obligada hacer algo que no quieren y menos una chica tan linda soy Kazuto por cierto-dijo el con una sonrisa cálida -soy Mirai-dijo la chica de ojos verdes sonrojada

-Bueno me tengo que ir adiós Mirai chan-el chico se despidió dejando a la joven aun sonrojada

Va al bosque donde estaba esperándolo su maestro pero vio un fuego salvaje prendiendo parte del bosque al ver esto el Joven ninja va a buscar a su maestro lo más rápido posible

-Sensei sensei-llamaba a su maestro con preocupación el joven ninja corre buscando a su maestro y lo encuentra tirado en un cráter sangrando al ver lo Kazuto corre a donde esta Madara

-Sensei despierte-dice llorando Kazuto

-"Cogh" "cogh" Kazuto ya estás aquí -dijo Madara

-Sensei no hable aun puedo curarlo pero no se mueva-decía el aprendiz del Uchiha

-No, ya es tarde para mi Kazuto tienes una gran misión mi joven aprendiz tienes que acabar con todo el mal que existe en este mundo y protegerlo al igual que yo quería proteger Konoha, al principio cuando te encontré creía que te podía que usar como un arma pero todos estos años criándote y entrenándote me han cambiado estoy seguro que tal vez me odiaras pero no puedo estar más feliz de haberte encontrado Kazuto-revelaba Madara a Kazuto mientras empezaba a llover en aquel bosque

-Kazuto espero que cambies este mundo para bien porque por eso te llame Kazuto por que significa paz adiós…. hijo-dijo Madara tocado el rostro de Kazuto con un poco de su sangre

-Sensei no, no, noooooooooo!-grito este con ira en sus ojos de diferente color… él había desbloqueado su sharingan

Unos días después de la muerte Madara, Kazuto le hace una tumba y se preparaba para su viaje

-(Es hora de ir a al lugar donde mi padre creció y el lugar de los uchihas Konoha prepárate porque Kazuto Isamu va en camino)-pensó el Isamu

Fin del prologo

Espero que les haya parecido bien el prólogo sé que algunos se preguntan por qué ahora el apellido Isamu lo verán más adelante

Creo que quedo bien-dice Ryusuke

-Pero que carajos haces aquí-dice el autor

-Estaba aburrido

-Y por yo no salí en este episodio autor sama-sale una chica de cabello rubio

-Lo siento será el próximo no te preocupes

-ok…-

-Oye no la hagas poner esa cara de tristeza no me gusta…-interrumpí

-Si lo sé no te gusta ver chicas con cara triste por favor quédate con tu harem

-De acuerdo

Como siempre espero sus comentarios e ideas y tranquilos ahora escribiré mis fics un poco más largos y más rápido

Pd: ¿Quién será la chica rubia?


	2. Capítulo 2:Llegando a la hoja

Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo de este fanfic y lo siento la demora como siempre espero sus comentarios e ideas

mmmmm -humano

_mmmmm-__ Mitsuki o ser espiritual_

**mmmmm- Demonio o ser mitico**

**Renuncia: Naruto no me pertenece solo mis creaciones en este fic**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Llegando a la hoja

En los claros estaba despertando un chico de cabellos negros al lado de una chica rubia

-_Kazuto-sama porque te levantas tan temprano-_dice la somnolienta chica

-Mitsuki chan debemos movernos rapido todavía nos falta mucho camino

_-Pero estoy muy cansada lo hicimos muchas veces anoche- dijo con una sonrisa erótica la rubia_

_-_Y de quien fue la idea de ponerme un afrodisiaco en mi comida-menciono el joven ninja

-_Pero lo disfrutaste no Kazuto sama se veía tu cara de satisfacción de oírme gimiendo como loca_

_-_Eres una pervertida Mitsuki chan, pero eres mi pervertida verdad-dijo con una sonrisa besando a la rubia

-_Kazuto sama no deberíamos apresurarnos hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de no ponerte más afrodisiaco para que sigamos_

_-_Si tienes razón hay que movernos-termino la con versación con la rubia que se convirtió en una katana oscura con un mango negro con rojo y la punta blanca con un colgante de un kanji de futuro

Despues de preparase tenia puesta una clase de chaqueta de color oscuro con bordes rojo y su zampakuto amarrada a su cinturón preparado para partir oye unas voces cerca del lugar

-Me pregunto quién estará cerca

El pelinegro fue a investigar y vio fue a unos chicos golpeando a un rubio

-Muérete demonio-dijo uno del grupo

-Oigan déjenlo en paz-aparece el ojiamarillo

-Porque lo haríamos despues de todo es zorro maldito-dijo un chico

-Te arrepentirás de eso-hablo el acercándose a toda velocidad golpeando en el estómago a uno de ellos y esquivando golpes y despues lanza varios al rostro de uno se los chicos dejando a uno solo

-Por favor perdóname no lo volveré hacer-hablo con terror el ultimo chico que quedaba

-Más te vale porque si no tomare sus vidas la próxima-dijo con frialdad el ojiamarillo haciendo huir al pequeño grupo

-Oye ¿estás bien?-pregunto al rubio

-Déjame pude haberme encargado de ellos yo solo-dijo el rubio

-No parecía eso desde mi vista ¿esto ocurre mucho?

-Si… es normal

-Te dijeron maldito zorro, entonces tú debes contener el Kyubi-dijo molestando al rubio

-¿Y que ahora me vas a golpea como ellos o me despreciaras?

-¿Por qué haría eso? Es más deberían respetarte un poco más-dijo este con una sonrisa

-De verdad no me harás nada

-No, tranquilo pero eres muy solitario deberías buscarte unos amigos por cierto soy Kazuto Isamu

-Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto Kazuto

-Naruto tu eres de Konoha verdad

-Si lo soy

-En ese caso podrías guiarme a la torre del Hokage

-¿Porque?

-Quiero volverme ninja de Konoha Naruto

-En serio en ese caso espero que seamos compañeros

-De acuerdo

Dicho esto Naruto guía a Kazuto a la torre del Hokage donde podían ver toda la aldea que se veía los negocios, los niños y sus padres riendo y disfrutando sus momentos todo aquello era algo que podía representar la paz y felicidad (esta aldea se muy alegre ya veo porque Madara sensei me mando a Konoha) pensaba el joven de pelo negro

-Es aquí

-¿No vas venir conmigo?

-No, estaré mejor aquí abajo nos vemos luego-se despedía el rubio con tono serio

-Supongo que sera mejor subir-se dijo así mismo Kazuto, subió hasta el último piso de la torre donde estaba una secretaria

-Eh disculpe ¿podría ver al Hokage?

-¿Que asuntos tiene con el Hokage?

-Bueno vera quisiera ser un ninja así que necesito hablar con el Hokage

-De acuerdo puede pasar-dijo la secretaria mientras Kazuto entraba y veía al yondaime que era casi idéntico al rubio Uzumaki a excepción de las marcas que tenía Naruto en el rostro su padre el yondaime estaba sentado en su silla trabajando en el papeleo

-Hola soy Minato Namikaze según mi secretaria usted quería ser un ninja pero antes tengo que hacerles unas preguntas-dijo el Hokage

-De acuerdo pregunte lo que necesite Hokage sama

-Primero su nombre apellido y edad

-Soy Kazuto Isamu tengo 15 años

-¿Has pertenecido a una aldea?

-No, mi maestro me encontró abandonado en lugar un desconocido y decidió adoptarme y entrenarme

Y ese maestro tuyo ¿está contigo?

-No el fallecio ya un tiempo atrás

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por su pérdida de acuerdo esto es todo lo que necesitaremos por suerte para usted Kazuto san tenemos unas pruebas ninja dentro de un rato en la academia si las pasa se volverá un ninja así de sencillo

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo

-Y cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde venden apartamentos así que puede hospedarse ahí, y enviare a un ninja a guiarlo a la academia

-Gracias Hokage sama-dijo Kazuto estrechándole la mano al Hokage dándose un apretón de mano (esta sensación… este kage no me agrada nada tengo tener cuidado con el) penso el ninja antes retirarse de esa oficina dejando solo al yondaime-Kakashi-dijo llamando al ninja copia-Si sensei-

-Vigila a ese chico algo en el me parece sospechoso

-De acuerdo sensei

Mientras ya en frente de la academia nuestro héroe entraba a la academia buscando su salon

-¿Dónde demonios esta ese salon?- se preguntaba Kazuto así mismo cuando oye unos gritos de un salon cercano y se acerca a la puerta-(esta tiene que ser)-penso mientras abría la puerta de aquel salon.

Lo que se encontró era como un salon común y corriente con los jóvenes futuros ninjas de la hoja cada uno hablando en su grupo o la mayoría mientras caminaba hacia su puesto(al final) veía quien iba estar a su lado…Naruto

-Kazuto de verdad estamos en la misma clase

-Al parecer si-dijo sentándose al lado del rubio mientras se acercaba un chico pelinegro y pálido con una pelinegra atrás suyo de casi de con el mismo color de ojos y piel tenía una figura muy hermosa para su edad y trataba de alcanzar a su compañero-Oye tú Uzumaki-dijo el chico atrayendo las miradas de todos

-Aun sigues aquí Naruto no deberías retirate antes de humillarte fíjate ni tu familia te quiere idiota-dijo este agarrándolo del cuello mientras el rubio solo escuchaba

-Onii chan suéltalo no te ha hecho nada-dijo la chica a su hermano

-Cállate Haru-dijo el ojinegro su hermana mientras continuaba sosteniendo al rubio y dándole unos golpes en el estómago hasta que alguien se pone frente el rubio golpeado

-Deberías hacer lo que te dice y no le hables así a tu hermana idiota -dijo parándose Kazuto haciendo que todos lo miraran y lograra que soltara al rubio

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el ojinegro

-Soy Kazuto Isamu y soy nuevo en esta clase

-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman dobe-dijo el joven ya tratando de golpear al Isamu y este lo esquiva con facilidad y contraataca con un golpe en el rostro y este se cae al suelo

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme a mí un Uchiha?! –dijo gritando aquel que conocen como Sasuke Uchiha-(este es un Uchiha ya veo porque sensei me dejo su sharingan)

-Si te vuelves a meter con Naruto o tratas de hablarle así a una mujer te daré una paliza ¿entendido Uchiha?

-Luego veremos eso dobe-dijo el Uchiha terminando la conversación y todos volvían a sus asientos esperando al profesor

-Naruto es verdad lo que dijo Sasuke, por eso no querías subir a la torre conmigo

-Si mi familia me ignora porque tengo el Kyubi dentro de mí no han tratado de criarme ni cuidarme solo el sandaime más nadie

-El predecesor del yondaime Hiruzen Sarutobi interesante, ¿Naruto sabes dónde vive?

-Sí, luego te lo presento despues de la prueba-

-Gracias

-_Kazuto sama ¿Por qué quiere conocer a Sarutobi san?-_preguntaba laespada a su dueño

-(Es sencillo Sarutobi se ve que es alguien sabio y alguien de fiarse sera mejor que cuente con él por si acaso ocurre algo en la aldea)- le respondió a su espada

-_Muy listo Kazuto sama_- dijo la rubia terminando la conversación cuando entraba el profesor para llevarlos al campo de prueba ninja, era muy amplio y había una zona de público que eran las gradas, los padres de todos los ninjas aplaudiendo mientras salía el Hokage a dar un pequeño discurso

-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para ver a la próxima generación convertirse en ninjas oficialmente les deseo la mejor suerte que las pruebas comienzan

Primera prueba: Apuntaría

En esta prueba Naruto y un joven con gafas apuntaron en la con mucha precisión Kazuto lo apunto junto en el centro a los tres blancos junto con el Uchiha ellos quedaron entre lo más altos puesto en esta categoría

En la zona de las chicas la Hyuga, una pelirroja y la hermana de Sasuke acertaron en el blanco

Segunda Prueba:

Esta prueba Naruto quedo contra un pelimarron la batalla fue algo complicada pero Naruto gano la batalla Mientras Kazuto quedo con Uchiha Sasuke

-Estás listo para sentir el poder de un Uchiha Dobe

-Veremos eso Sasuke por que no espero mucho de ti-dijo el ojiamarillo burlándose del Uchiha –Tu puedes Sasuke kun-dijo su grupo de fans especialmente una pelirosada, el profesor esperaba que los dos combatientes estuvieran preparados para comenzar-¡Hajime!-la batalla comenzaba y el ojinegro muy confiado atacaba de frente a Kazuto con rapidez pero este simplemente lo esquivaba hasta que el Uchiha daba un salto hacia atrás y hacia un jutsu- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)_-_lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia ojiamarillo pero este responde-Suiton: Mizu Rabba (Elemento agua: onda turbulenta de agua)-lanzo un potente jutsu chocando con la bola de fuego causando mucho vapor en la zona de combate –Puede hacer Suiton sin agua cerca muy impresionante-dijo el yondaime, mientras en la zona de combate el Uchiha buscaba a su rival por todos lados pero no lo encontraba hasta que vio una figura acercándose a toda velocidad que el trata de golpear pero este le esquiva comenzando una ráfaga de golpes en el torso y con mucha velocidad y lo termina con un golpe en rostro lanzándolo unos metros lejos de Kazuto dejando el público impresionado por la habilidad que demostró derrotando al Uchiha con rapidez

-Gana Kazuto Isamu aquí terminan las pruebas-declaro el sensei y ya los estudiantes se iban con sus padres y cierta pelirroja se estaba acercando al yondaime-Oto san lo logre viste soy un ninja-dijo con alegría la pelirroja a su padre-Por supuesto no por a nada eres mi hija Akina Namikaze vamos a casa-dijo el yondaime a su hija, mientras Kazuto estaba con Naruto a punto de ir a celebrar pero habían dos figuras femeninas estaban detrás de ellos, una era la hermana de Sasuke, Haru Uchiha y su Madre Mikoto Uchiha

-Eh ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?-preguntaba el caballeroso ninja a las Uchiha mientras que esta se disculpaban de la actitud de Sasuke

-Porque se disculpan el debería disculparse no ustedes tienen que subir sus hermosos rostros-dijo sonrojando mucho Haru y ligeramente a Mikoto

-Espero que no lo haya molestado Kazuto san-dijo la mujer

-No se preocupe he lidiado con persona peores que el

-No, no usted cuando se acomode en la aldea tiene que venir a cenar con nosotros-dijo la mujer al ojiamarillo

-Con gusto aceptare la invitación pero ahora voy celebrar con mi amigo Naruto y ramen así que sera otro día adiós Haru chan, adiós Mikoto chan –dijo ya despidiéndose del dúo de madre e hija sonrojadas

-Kasan Kazuto san es muy apuesto-dijo en voz alta la joven Uchiha a su madre

-Sí creo que si- respondió su madre

Ya en otro lado Naruto y Kazuto estaban arrasando el restaurante ya que se lo estaban comiendo todo y Kazuto dijo en invitaba ya vería como le iba salir la cuenta…..pero dejando eso a un lado Kazuto y Naruto fueron a la dirección que le mando el yondaime y resultaba ser que era el mismo lugar donde vivía Naruto.

El lugar era un edificio alto y viejo pero parecía muy cómodo así que los dueños del edificio les mostraron las habitaciones que estaban disponibles.

Primera habitación: esta era amplia pero no tenía una gran vista tenía un televisor algo viejo y un baño

Segunda habitación: Esta era muy amplia y muy limpia tenía una vista perfecta, la habitación venía con una cocina, una televisión un mini refrigerador, una cama y una cocina nuestro héroe ya estaba seguro de donde se iba quedar-Takahashi san (el apellido de los dueños del edificio en esta historia) quiero quedarme con este-dijo decidido el pelinegro-De acuerdo Kazuto san espero que disfrute su residencia aquí-dijo la dueña con una sonrisa

Ya acomodado y listo para descansar su espada en su forma humana se acuesta a su lado y le da un beso suave

-¿_Aquí es donde viviremos Kazuto sama?-_preguntaba la rubia a su dueño

-Si Mitsuki este es nuestra casa de ahora en adelante, buenas noche Mitsuki

-_Buenas noche Kazuto sama-_dijo su espada abrazándolo con cariño

Fin del capitulo

Bueno que les pareció les dije lo iba alargar

Lo hiciste bien dijo personaje misterioso apareciendo

Oye tu no deberías salir aun-dice autor al personaje

-Dices tú claro

-Autor sama venga para acá lo estoy esperando-dijo una chica rubia con voz erótica

-Bueno chicos me esperan dentro de poco subiré el nuevo capítulo así que hasta luego….oh casi se me olvida no se olviden dejar comentarios e ideas sobre el fic

Pd: quienes serán lo que integren el equipo de Kazuto –misterio-

Pd: y no estoy obsesionado con las rubias


End file.
